


Sanctuary - Mitchell/Rem Dogg

by just_the_221b_of_us



Category: Bad Education (UK TV)
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, i tagged it teen and up bc of reference to drugs but idk, kind of angsty at the start though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 22:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2444720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_the_221b_of_us/pseuds/just_the_221b_of_us
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After S3ep2, Rem Dogg feels shitty, Mitchell texts him, they meet up, stuff happens, like kissing...</p><p>This ship is life <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sanctuary - Mitchell/Rem Dogg

"Haha, gay!"

 

Rem Dogg sighed, giving a little smile. Classic Mitchell. Textbook.

 

The class began to filter back inside, but Rem Dogg stayed behind, hoping Mitchell would turn around, run back to him and confess his undying love. He waited for at least ten minutes, Mitchell never reappeared. Filled with sadness and regret, Remmie made his way out of the school gates and towards home.

 

     ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Lying in his bed that night, all he could think about was how he'd fucked up. He'd fucked up so bad. Mitchell would never want to see him again, and Rem Dogg knew he wouldn't be able to handle that.

 

Some minutes later, as he continued to wallow in his heartbreak, he heard his phone ping. Message alert.

 

He reached over to his bedside table and dragged his phone over. It was Mitchell. A new wave of sadness washed over him as he feared the worst - after all this was the first time they had spoken since he'd said it. But amidst the ripples of fear, he still clung on to a small feeling of hope that Mitchell would understand.

 

"Hey"

 

That was all it said. Not too bad, but difficult to interpret: Mitchell could be trying to start a conversation, or could be trying to tell him to back away from him forever. Rem Dogg had known Mitch long enough to know that he was never one to shy away from sending bad news by text (He'd broken up with a girlfriend by text once. Insensitive prick). Rem Dogg shuddered at the thought.

 

He had no idea how to reply. Things were going to be awkward, he accepted that, but he wanted to somehow soften the blow a bit. He wrote back:

 

"Hey. You alright?"

 

There. That's neutral, and an open question. Keep the conversation light, he thought. Don't fuck it up now, it's going well.

 

The message alert sounded again, the familiar ping tearing through the silence like a bullet.

 

"Not bad. But y'know you can't just say something like that and then shut up forever, you cock ;)"

 

Now Rem Dogg felt bad, even though he knew Mitch was teasing. He hadn't meant to wreck the end of Mitchell's last day, but he just had to tell him. He needed Mitchell to know before he left.

 

"Sorry"

 

"Hey, I want details! How long have you been completely and utterly enamoured with me? Was it ever since you went emo lol"

 

Rem Dogg laughed to himself.

 

I love you so much, Mitchell - even when you are a prick to me, he thought. Jesus, was he going to let him get away with this? No bloody way.

 

"Oi, I tell you I love you and you turn into an even cockier wanker than before! How's that work out?"

 

He felt glad that Mitchell obviously wasn't too freaked out. Things could even go back to normal, maybe. Apart from the gut-wrenching fact that Mitchell would be at a totally different school.   
Rem Dogg began to feel sick at the thought, and he lost track of time. It must've been a while until his phone pinged again.

 

"But did you mean it though? What you said earlier"

 

Oh god. Rem Dogg couldn't lie, not anymore. He was through with that.

 

"Of course."

 

This time the text alert rung out almost immediately,

 

"Can you meet in ten?"

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Ten minutes later Rem Dogg was sheltered under the climbing frame in the local kid's playground, a regular hang out for him and Mitch, seeing as the kids never used it.

 

I can see why, he thought, as he stared at a few used needles lying on the floor next to what looked like thirty empty cans of beer. This place is a parent's worst nightmare.

 

Nevertheless, there he was; huddled beneath a platform as sanctuary from the rain pattering down around it. He didn't know how long he was waiting there, but he knew that Mitchell was late, and the more time went by, the more he wanted to run away. Well, not  _run_  away. Roll away would be more appropriate.

 

After a while, he spotted Mitchell trudging uphill towards the park. Nerves began to spread in his stomach like a herd of charging cattle. He had never in his life been more nervous to see someone he spoke to every day. This was  _hell._  Mitchell seemed to be moving in slow motion, walking torturously,  _excruciatingly_  slowly to reach the gate. By the time he arrived at Rem Dogg's side, Remmie had dreamed up a thousand different excuses to flee before he could say anything stupid. Instead, he said:

 

"You took your time, dickwad!"

 

"That's not what your Mum said last night," Mitchell replied - quick witted as ever, but he seemed distracted, not his usual perky self who had no shame in insulting his best friend (jokingly, of course). Rem Dogg had to make things better, and fast, or risk losing him for good. The only problem was for the first time in all the years they'd spent as best friends, he couldn't think of a single thing to say. Instead it was Mitchell who spoke:

 

"Hey Marilyn Manson, you'd better move out from under there. I've got something I need to say to you."

 

"Are you crazy, it's tipping it down and whenever it rains on me it looks like I've pissed myself. Why don't you get under here, bitch."

 

"Fine, but I'm not your bitch, bitch" Mitchell answered, as he crouched down and shuffled under the little refuge from the rain, now drizzling, and squeezed into the space beside Rem Dogg.

 

"So." said Rem Dogg.

 

"So?"

 

"What were you going to say to me? And hurry up, my nipples are freezing off here"

 

"Oh. Right. Well..."

 

"Yes?"

 

"Stop interrupting, will you?"

 

"Spit it out then!" Rem Dogg laughed.

 

"Oh, just shut up" Mitchell replied breathlessly, just as he leaned over to Remmie, took his face in his hands and pressed their lips together.

 

Rem Dogg couldn't say this didn't take him by surprise. He waited a moment, just to check if this was real, this was  _really happening_. Then he kissed Mitchell back with new found fervour, placing his hands around Mitchell's waist as Mitchell threaded his hands into Rem Dogg's hair, holding the kiss for as long as they could.

 

And it was amazing. Rem Dogg knew in that instant that this was where he was meant to be, kissing Mitchell in a semi-abandoned children's playground in the rain. He deepened the kiss, never wanting it to stop, and Mitchell responded eagerly. He could feel Mitchell's lips on his lips, Mitchell's skin brushing on his own. Mitchell's breath warming his cheeks. Mitchell's hands. Mitchell's hair. This was what it felt like to be  _dreaming._

 

They must have only been kissing for thirty seconds, but it felt like forever. Time had slowed down for Rem Dogg, as it had for Mitchell it seemed. When they eventually parted (Rem Dogg keeping his hands around Mitchell's waist, Mitchell keeping his hands in Remmie's hair), they looked into each other’s eyes with their foreheads still pressed together; both smiling like idiots; giving nervous, breathless laughs.

 

"I love you too, idiot" said Mitchell


End file.
